30 confesiones sobre Apollo y Midnighter
by clumsykitty
Summary: Traducción. One shot sobre la relación de esta pareja. Es simplemente una traducción clumsiana. De luveliwords en deviantart.


Título: **30 confesiones sobre Apollo y Midnighter (traducción)**

Autora: Luveliwords, en el deviantart

Espantosa traductora: clumsykitty

Serie: The Authority

Pareja: Apollo/Midnighter

Categoría: One shot

Raiting/Warning: R, y cosas relacionadas con superhéroes.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, soy tan pobre.

**IMPORTANTE**: Estas letras no me pertenecen pero ni en lo absoluto. Es una traducción clumsiana del original en inglés que le pertenece a Luveliwords. Ella me dio permiso. De ella es todo el crédito.

**Fic original:**

"_30 confessions about Apollo and Midnighter_", Luveliwords

* * *

**1. Toque/Hazme sentir vivo**

A Midnighter no le gustaba que le tocaran. Cada toque o roce accidental, la sensación de que algo vendría en contacto con su piel era una amenaza potencial en su vida. Y entonces llegó Apolo. Le tomó tres malditos años para convencer a su computadora que Apolo no le lastimaría. Y desde entonces ya no tuvo suficiente del toque de Apolo. Necesitaba sentir esa piel suave y familiar que irradiaba calor para el mismo sentirse cálido por adentro y por afuera. Sentirse vivo. Apolo era el único que lo podía tocar.

**2. Rivalidad/Atrápame si puedes**

Tuvo algunos sueños sobre Midnighter. Corrían, y él no podía mantener el ritmo. Midnighter se mantenía mirando hacia atrás, incitándolo a correr más rápido, atraparle si él realmente lo deseaba. Y trataba, pero no podía alcanzarlo. Esto lo dejaba furioso y asustado. Entonces desaparecía. _'No Apolo. No eres lo bastante rápido_'. Apolo nunca quiso competir con la violencia; pero Midnighter la había escogido antes que a él.

**3. Vida/No puedes desperdiciar un solo momento**

Aún no estaban en el roto y viejo almacén todavía, cuando Apolo fue empujado contra la pared y Midnighter trataba de abrir la puerta y desvestirse al mismo tiempo. De algún modo consiguieron entrar, justo a tiempo, antes que ropa fuera tirada al piso de forma azarosa y ambos se derribaran uno al otro casi pisándose solo para retomar su tentativa de fundirse en un mismo ser. No hablaron hasta el final.

"Eso ciertamente no fue muy sigiloso," Apolo jadeó, sus manos deslizándose sobre aquel rebelde y colorido cabello rojizo de Midnighter. Éste enterró la nariz en el pelo de su amante.

"Este lugar está vacío. Nadie habría oído," fue la respuesta.

"¿Qué fue entonces todo eso? No que no me gustara…" Apolo dijo. Midnighter rió entre dientes.

"Que hemos estado vivos durante cuatro años, dos semanas, ocho días, dieciséis horas, cinco minutos y ochenta y uno segundos".

**4. Dulce/Eres mejor que nada**

Apollo aún parecía lejano; dolido, quizá todavía celoso; inseguro. Midnighter se culpó; el error había sido suyo.

"Lo siento…por haber sido tan duro contigo. No debí golpearte," dijo de repente. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Midnighter . Apollo sentía vergüenza. Midnighter se acercó y envolvió entre sus brazos a su esposo.

"Está bien. He tenido peores. Me duele más verte angustiado. Eres todo lo que jamás habría pedido y más". Las frentes unidas, la liberación de la tensión.

"Te amo".

**5. Timidez/Desearía poder decírtelo**

Deseaba poder acercarse y tocarle. Deseaba tomar a Midnighter entre sus brazos y decirle cuán hermoso era y cómo él nunca había encontrado nadie tan asombroso y hábil como lo era él. No quería verle esconderse bajo aquella máscara de cuero. Pero todavía no, no cuando aún no confiaba en él; y ciertamente no cuando él mismo estaba inseguro.

**6. Pareja/Estamos unidos**

Eran dos semillas en una vaina, dos lados de una moneda, Yin y el Yang, el sol y la luna; Apollo y Midnighter. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro; complementos, equilibrios, almas gemelas.

**7. Belleza/Tú le enseñaste a las estrellas como brillar**

Midnighter sonrió cuando Apollo se estiró junto a él. El sol entrando por la ventana le hizo resplandecer; su halo brilló ligeramente mientras se alimentaba de los rayos de sol; la belleza misma. Las estrellas, la luna…incluso el sol mismo se opacaban junto a su Apollo, Dios del Sol.

**8. Silencio/No interrumpas este momento**

Le tendió una pequeña emboscada camino de regreso al departamento. Tan solo le jaló fuera del pasillo, en un rincón pequeño y le sostuvo. No hablaron, solo permanecieron ahí, con los brazos fuertemente alrededor uno del otro. Nada más necesitaban…sólo el silencio y la cercanía.

**9. Celos/No puedes atrapar al amor con una flecha o un arma**

Estaba dolido y furioso. ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso? Ellos estaban casados, por Dios. No vas con el hombre al que le prometiste tu amor y vida para decirle que otro tipo besa mejor que tú. Así no funcionaba. Sentía las lágrimas punzando sus ojos. ¿Acaso era así de malo? ¿De aburrido? ¿Le había fallado tan miserablemente en dar placer a su amante que solo bastaba el beso de otro para casi terminar con seis años de relación? Golpeó el muro, dejando un enorme y doloroso hueco ahí. Se suponía que no debía ser así.

**10. Sonido/Si la música es el alimento del alma, aliméntame**

Apollo poseía una voz hermosa que Midnighter adoraba escuchar. Si su esposo estaba en la ducha cuando él llegaba a casa, se sentaba fuera de la puerta del baño y sonreía mientras reposaba su cabeza contra la pared y escuchaba ese melodioso sonido que provenía detrás de aquella puerta.

**11. Pérdida/Deja todo atrás**

No había una cama confortable o una almohada. Tampoco el calor de un largo cuerpo al cual podía enredarse y acurrucarse mientras dormían juntos, porque aquel hermoso y cálido cuerpo no estaba ahí. Ni el sonido de canciones de cuna cantadas desde la otra recámara porque no había otra recámara. Ya no poseía más todo aquello, lo había dejado atrás.

**12. Devoción/¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ames?**

Apollo miró asombrado por completos dos segundos antes de suspirar en alivio sintiendo lágrimas venir a sus ojos mientras Teuton caia muerto al suelo; Midnighter se erguía en su lugar.

"Sabía que no podrían asesinarte" respiró al tiempo que Midnighter tocaba su rostro golpeado.

"Te amo"

**13. Soledad/Ojalá estuvieras aquí**

Estaba desnudo y hecho ovillo sobre una pila de toallas 95% algodón, recién salidas de la secadora con aroma a lavanda, pensando a cerca de su esposo y deseando que ambos pudieran acurrucarse juntos y quedarse dormidos.

**14. Satisfecho/El único lugar donde quiero estar es contigo**

El suelo estaba cubierto de trozos de vidrio y además estaba frío pero Midnighter apenas si lo notó. Apollo le sostenía con fuerza, y él acomodó su cabeza debajo del grueso mentón dejando escapar un suspiro.

**15. Confianza/¿Acaso te mentiría?**

"¡Estabas muerto!" Apollo tan solo le miró unos momentos antes de sonreír un poco y besar su mejilla.

"No me atrevería. Además, si lo hiciera, Jenny solamente tendría que desenterrarme y ponerme a trabajar de nuevo"

De vuelta a su departamento, calmados y recordando cómo respirar de nuevo, Apollo deslizó sus manos sobre aquellas cicatrices familiares, de gruesos y musculosos hombros.

"Te prometo no morir" Midnighter murmuró.

**16. Mirada/El cielo en tus ojos**

Apollo sonrió cuando dos grandes ojos color café se alzaron a la altura de su mirada cuando él abrió sus propios ojos azules.

"Hola, amor" le dijo.

**17. Fortaleza/Jamás te dejaré ir**

Apollo sonrió discreto a la anfitriona de aquel show de televisión ante su pregunta. Midnighter, a su lado, miraba aburrido como era su costumbre, salvo por el hecho de que sus dedos estaban enganchados con los de Apollo.

"Bueno, creo que todos nosotros realmente deseamos saber cómo es que ustedes dos consiguieron estar tanto tiempo juntos, ¿no? ¿No es ya difícil, vérselas con villanos interdimensionales al mismo tiempo con los problemas del mundo actual para mantener una relación tan sólida? ¿Qué los hace estar juntos?" preguntó la anfitriona. Apollo miró a Midnighter quien le devolvió el gesto.

"Se trata de fortaleza" respondió Midnighter apretando los dedos de Apollo con los suyos.

**18. Fe/Atrápame cuando caiga**

"Sabía que volverías a mí", Apollo dijo, sus labios sobre la frente de Midnighter. Su esposo le apretó contra sí un poco más.

"Nunca he dejado de amarte"

**19. Distracción/Pensando en ti todo el tiempo**

Apollo sonreía mientras observaba a su esposo en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Su playera había sido descartada hace tiempo, y Apollo podía admirar aquella atractiva vista delante de él. El estirar y tensar de aquellos músculos en el torso y ese sorprendente pero adorable trasero, sin mencionar su flexibilidad. Apollo suspiró.

'_¡Tierra a Apollo! Te he estado llamando alrededor de 15 minutos, tu telepatía es ensordecedora_' vino la voz de Angie entonces. Apollo se sonrojó con fuerza.

"Lo siento, Angie, no fue mi intención"

**20. Pertenencia/Siempre estoy persiguiendo arcoiris**

Estaba sintiéndose impaciente, muy impaciente. Si Apollo no se apuraba en terminar con aquél estúpido interrogatorio, Midnighter se iba a dirigir a donde se encontraba y le iba a tomar justo ahí, con transmisión en vivo si era necesario. No se habían visto en cuatro días y estaba cansado de extrañar a su esposo.

**21. Duda/¿Me amas?**

No le gustaba sentirse inseguro, ni tampoco andarse preguntando si habían cometido algún error. Mucho menos el pensamiento de que él hubiera cometido un error. Se hizo ovillo en su lado de la cama, preguntándose si acaso _él_ volvería algún día.

'_Te amo, siempre te he amado Apollo, no lo olvides'_ ¿Acaso fueron palabras sinceras?

**22. Dolor/Quiero que se detenga**

Su corazón estaba roto. Literalmente se había partido en dos y el dolor era insoportable. Sostuvo a Apollo en sus brazos, no deseando otra cosa más que aquél dolor desapareciera y ver aquellos dos hermosos ojos azules abrirse para mirarle.

**23. Tiempo/Los minutos que parecen horas**

El tiempo perdía significado mientras ellos estuvieran juntos reposando en la playa en algún lugar de Grecia. El sol estaba en lo alto, cayendo sobre Apollo quien parecía un gato que se ha comido un gordo ratón haciendo que todo valiera la pena. Era hermoso.

**24. Corazón/¿Por qué me siento así?**

Dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Apollo para escuchar el poderoso palpitar de su corazón. Sonrió, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados, y unos satinados ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada. Se irguió lo suficiente para mordisquear y besar aquellos labios hinchados y ronronear felizmente.

**25. Soñar/Pide un deseo**

"Podemos tener una casa con muchas ventanas, y algunos cuartos de descanso, para un gimnasio y una cocina, yo quiero cocinar" dijo Apollo, su pulgar acariciando el bícep izquierdo de Midnighter quien depositó un beso debajo de la mandíbula de Apollo.

"Yo quiero un perro" replicó.

**26. Éxtasis/No quiero que este momento termine**

Era el momento único más asombroso que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida. Recordaba haber tenido orgasmos pero no podía recordar cómo se sintieron. Experimentar en ese momento uno, por lo que parecía, y con todas las intenciones o propósitos, por primera vez, literalmente, hizo que sus implantes sufrieran un corto circuito. Y no quería que terminara.

**27. Sanar/Hazme sentir bien de nuevo**

Estaba acurrucado entre los brazos de Midnighter y no quería estar en ningún otro lado. Iban a estar bien, todo iba a estar bien.

**28. Trato/Lo solucionaremos juntos**

No era cosa fácil, lidiar con tres años de separación. Había muchas cosas que solucionar, tanto que volver a confiar y daños que reparar. Pero si había algo de lo que ellos podían estar seguros que no necesitaban remediar, era su amor.

**29. Felicidad/Hazla de cada momento**

Eran las pequeñas cosas. Acurrucados juntos en el sofá tan solo respirando. Compartir una broma personal. La intimidad post-coital o tan solo abrazarse. Una sonrisa al cruzar una habitación, el roce de dedos mientras caminaban juntos. Se trataba de encontrar la felicidad en las cosas más simples que hacía su amor fortalecerse.

**30. Para siempre/Jamás me abandones**

Era una promesa, un voto, algo sagrado.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites"

Sellado con un beso.


End file.
